Under the Tree
by gravityneverfalls
Summary: Ever wonder what kind of desultory conversations happen while Phineas & Ferb are in the midst of their daily inventions? It all happens here, under the tree. (Suggestions for characters and topics are always encouraged and welcome. Thanks!)
1. Phineas & Ferb: Inventions

"Hey, Ferb."

Phineas sat next to his stepbrother, the thick, green leaves of the tree they were sitting under blocking out the usual summer sun. The sky portrayed such a vibrant shade of blue, and there was a cool breeze blowing through, causing the leaves of the tree to brush together in a way that almost sounded like music.

Ferb turned his head to Phineas, giving him his silent "I'm listening" look.

"I've been thinking . . . Do you think we'll ever run out of ideas?" Phineas paused, and after Ferb made no effort to reply, he continued. "I mean, so far it's only been one summer and we've already done so much. Do you think that it's possible that we're wearing out all of our good ideas before it really matters?"

Ferb shifted towards Phineas, crossing his legs and making direct eye. _It does matter,_ his expression said. The red-headed boy shrugged, letting out a rather over exaggerated sigh.

"I know, Ferb. It matters. We're making ourselves happy, entertaining our friends . . . but don't you ever fear for the future?" 

"Well," Ferb started. Phineas could already hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice (he was pretty sure he was the only one who could ever tell when Ferb was being sarcastic). "We did time travel once, and we seemed pretty well off."

Phineas chuckled at his brother. "I guess you're right. We did seem rather content with where we ended up. At least, as far as I could tell from what Future Candace and Future Mom said."

The boy then stood up from where he sat under the bright green tree and started pacing. He did this only when he was really, really pondering something, like he was then. He put his hands in his pockets, positioned his head so he was staring at his own feet, and walked back and forth from tree to fence to tree to fence and so on.

"I'm worrying too much," Phineas declared finally, stopping in front of where Ferb was still sitting cross-legged on the grass. "We're gonna be fine. Right?"

Ferb gave a small nod, and Phineas smiled. "Right," he answered himself.

He then went back to his original position, sitting next to Ferb in the shade, leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

"Well, Ferb," Phineas said, tapping a hand on his shoulder. "What are we gonna do today?"

They both laughed.


	2. Isabella & Phineas: Solar Power

**Light sprinkle of Phinabella as requested by Fyrvi**

* * *

Isabella thought it was ironic that the one day Phineas decided to build something solar powered it was cloudy out.

He stood under the tree that currently wasn't providing much shade wearing a hard hat, a "safety precaution," he had said. Ferb and the rest of the gang were patiently waiting at the other end of the yard, but Phineas didn't take anticipation very well, especially if it was regarding one of his and Ferb's inventions. He stood there, staring up at the sky, willing the sun to come out. Isabella chuckled at the frustrated expression on his face.

"You okay Phineas?" Isabella asked in her signature high-pitched tone.

Phineas shook his head, falling down so he was sitting at the base of the old tree. Isabella sat down next to him, debating whether or not to place a hand consolingly on his knee. She eventually decided against it, telling herself that it would not be a good time to make herself significantly more nervous than she always was anyway.

"I'm just a little mad myself, I guess, for not foreseeing that this was going to happen."

Isabella nodded her head in response, a strand of her long, black hair falling into her eyes. It had been pretty obvious an hour or so ago that it was going to become a darker day. She looked up now at the gray sky, the thick, dark clouds covering the sun in multiple layers. It almost seemed like it could start raining at any given moment.

"Well, you've had so many good days this summer. It was only a matter of time before you had one bad one. Nothing's perfect."

Phineas removed his hard hat and smiled at Isabella, just barely letting himself notice that she looked remarkably pretty even with the lack of sunlight.

He almost said "Nothing but you," but he started talking over his own thoughts before he got the chance to process exactly what he was thinking. He always did that when he started thinking about her or anything like that. He figured it just saved him the trouble.

"You're right. Thanks, Isabella. You always know what to say," is what he said instead.

Isabella could feel herself blushing. She curled her legs in underneath her and leaned back against the tree so that her and Phineas's shoulders were just barely touching, a technique that she herself had become quite good at over the years.

"You wanna go inside?" Phineas asked finally, getting up and motioning to the rest of the group that they were done.

"Sure," Isabella replied, following him. "Well, on bright side, at least you know what you're gonna do tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review giving me suggestions of topics and which pairings to do next. These stories are meant to revolve around what you guys wanna read, so let me know what you think. Thanks for the read!**


	3. Ferb & Isabella: Time Travel

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post this on Friday guys. I got kind of caught up in Halloween, and then yesterday I woke up with the flu, so I didn't have the time or energy to write this chapter (which I accidentally deleted when I had just gotten to the end, by the way). **

**Anyway, a heavy Ferbella chapter was requested by IrresistableCookie. Though this isn't as heavy as I could have made it, I still hope you enjoy! Oh, and to make it up to you for posting later, I will have another chapter or two up later today. And, as always, don't forget to request characters and topics. I take all suggestions. Thanks!**

* * *

That was it. That had just been the cherry on top of the "I honestly really just don't care anymore," cake. She was done with Phineas once-and-for-all. He had just failed Isabella's final test to see if he had any feelings for her whatsoever, other than the normal everyday platonic friendship. But, strangely enough, Isabella didn't mind.

Lately, she had often thought back to when the gang had time traveled to the future. Before they had left, Isabella overheard one of Candace's future children calling her "Aunt Isabella," which mean that she ended up marrying one of the Flynn-Fletcher brothers. Now, after watching Phineas reject all of her past attempts to show him how she felt, she had started to consider his green-haired brother.

Smiling almost mockingly, Isabella walked out of the back door of the yellow house and sat down on the trunk of the tall, green tree, next to Ferb.

"Hey," she greeted him. He nodded in response.

"He failed," She said, turning to face the silent boy, "again. I'm done with him for good. He's never going to come around. It's impossible."

Ferb gave a sympathetic shrug, crossing his legs in front of him.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Isabella asked suddenly, leaning in towards Ferb. He raised an eyebrow, confused. Isabella rolled her eyes. "C'mon Ferb, you're not stupid. You were there when we all time traveled, so you know I have to marry one of you two. And Phineas has made a point of making it very clear that he is not interested at all whatsoever. So, Ferb," Isabella paused dramatically, "are _you_ interested?"

Ferb made a valiant effort to look away from Isabella, but it was difficult when she was sitting that close to him, he eyes piercing their way into his soul.

"Maybe a little," he mumbled, his voice barely audible. "But it's hard not to be when you're this close to my face."

Isabella smiled maliciously, then scooted closer, coming up short of two inches away. "How about now?"

"Yes," Ferb said. "Most definitely"

"Good," was the last word Isabella whispered before Ferb crashed his lips into hers. Isabella pulled away from the kiss only a few moments later, much to Ferb's disappointment. 

"Well, we'll see where that leaves us then," she remarked, getting up and exiting through the back gate, leaving Ferb alone with his wild thoughts, spinning around in his head like a tornado.

"Damn," he said to himself finally, getting up to follow her out the gate.


	4. Candace & Isabella: Advice on Everything

**A/N: Candace and Isabella's sisterly love requested by Fyrvi**

* * *

"What's wrong, Iz?"

Candace knelt down next to Isabella on the grass. She was curled up in a ball, her forehead pressed against her knees. Her faint sobs were muffled by her long, black hair, which draped over her legs like a black-out curtain.

"Why are people so mean?"

At first, Candace didn't know what to say to that. She, herself, didn't always understand why people could be so cruel, either. So, she answered with the cliché answer that she and everyone else was always fed from a young age.

"They're probably just jealous."

Isabella sat up and wiped at her eyes. "Of what? There's nothing here for them to be jealous of." she gestured to herself with one hand.

Candace thought that statement was extremely ironic, considering the fact that she had literally just been wondering how she managed to look so pretty, even when her cheeks were red and swollen.

"Are you kidding me?" Candace asked, feeling overly sympathetic, considering the fact that she had been in Isabella's position before. "You have everything going for you. You have a great personality, you're super nice person, you have an amazing sense of humor, and to top that all off, you're one of the prettiest people I've ever met."

Isabella snorted. "What about all the pretty people you haven't met?"

Candace laughed and pushed playfully at the younger girl's shoulder. "They don't matter. All that matters is that you're an amazing person, and what other people think of you should not matter."

"And you aren't just saying this because you're older and feel obligated to?"

Candace moved to put an arm around Isabella's shoulder. "Trust me, you would have been able to tell if I didn't mean in. I'm a terrible liar." 

The red-head's statement made Isabella laugh. "You know, you always have been like an older sister to me. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, kid. I'm here anytime you need cheering up, or anything else." 

Isabella moved her hair out of her eyes and pondered for a moment. "Do you happen to give advice on boys?"

Candace's face lit up. "Isabella, please step into my metaphorical office, where advice about the opposite sex is given religiously."


	5. Ferb & Candace: Jealousy

**A/N: This is kind of a mix between two requests that I got - Candace and Ferb's relationship requested by Guest Li, and Candace and Ferb talking about Phinabella requested by Tacosaurus. So, I hope you're both somewhat satisfied with the sort of angst-y chapter I came up with, and I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review and leave requests.**

* * *

Ferb released quite a loud sigh as he exited the house and sauntered up to where Candace was standing with her usual post-non-bust expression on her face. As usual, the gang had been invited in for pie, and, as usual, Ferb had been completely excluded from all conversation. What with Buford and Baljeet always in some seemingly never-ending argument and Isabella crawling all over a seemingly oblivious Phineas, Ferb felt that didn't really have the right to intrude on either of their moments.

"Are they at it again?" Candace asked her brother, leaning back against the side of the house. He gave a slight nod. "Figures," she responded. "It's been so obvious with the lately."

"Phineas and Isabella or Buford and Baljeet?" Ferb asked, chuckling to himself.

Candace laughed. "Phineas and Isabella, but now that you mention it . . ." she joked.

"But really," Ferb continued after an unnecessarily long awkward pause. "My presence is not even close to required anymore. They're just over there under the tree joking and flirting with each other and not even paying attention to what _he_ planned for us to do. It's ridiculous."

Candace raised her eyebrows at the boy. "Are you jealous?"

Ferb flinched. "Not because it's Isabella, just because of . . . I don't know, what they have?"

"You're jealous of how convenient their relationship is?"

Ferb nodded. "That's exactly it." He looked down at his feet. "I dunno, it's stupid really."

Candace placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Not at all. I completely understand."

The two exchanged a hug, and as they broke from the embrace Ferb wittingly remarked, "I was betting on them all along though."

"I think everyone was, Ferb," Candace responded, before breaking out into laughter. She straightened up moments later when Ferb didn't follow her in hysterics. "Aw, c'mon, you know you'll find someone."

"Yeah yeah," he waved her off, starting to walk back into the house.


	6. Phineas & Irving: Obsession

**A/N: Phineas and Irving conversing about his obsession requested by IrresistableCookie**_  
_

* * *

Phineas had made an executive decision, along with Ferb, that enough was enough.

Sure, Irving seemed like a nice enough guys, but some of the things that he did were genuinely creepy. He had also been showing up more often than not the past few weeks, and Ferb had not held back about being vocal to his brother that he did not particularly enjoy having a forever-camera-holding shadow following him around.

So that is why Phineas had walked to Irving's house and knocked on the door, feeling anxious when he realized that he had no clue what he planned to say to him.

Phineas heard a loud screech and a "I'll get it!" seconds before the door was open and Irving greeted him.

"Hello there, Phineas. I thought by now you'd be – "

"Listen, Irving," Phineas interrupted. "I need to talk to you."

His eyes widened slightly. "Okay." He closed the door and stepped down onto the walkway.

Phineas stuffed his hands in his pockets, not sure where to start. "Um . . . so you've kind of been creeping everyone out lately. Sorry, I don't know how to say that lightly."

Irving was silent.

"The whole being obsessed with Ferb and I thing, it was fine at first, but it's escalated too far. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the fact that you were never shy about letting us know, but we've both drawn lines, and you just happened to cross them."

"Oh." Irving said. He hung his head, turning as if he was going to retreat back inside.

"But that doesn't mean you can never hang out with us again," Phineas remarked hurriedly, trying to save himself from a whole new dramatic situation that he did not want to be part of. "Maybe in a week or so you could come back, so long as you give us a little personal space."

Irving still looked positively melancholy, but he nodded and attempted to give a smile. Phineas felt extremely guilty.

"Please don't be sad," he said before he could think. "Don't make me feel even worse about this than already do."

Irving shrugged his shoulders. "Phineas, I'm fine. It's whatever. I'll leave you guys alone if you want me to."

"It's just . . . I . . . okay," Phineas sighed. "Fine. See you around, Irving."

As he walked away he realized that he probably wouldn't.


	7. Candace & Phineas: Isabella

**A/N: Phineas &amp; Candace: Isabella requested by Fyrvi, whom I have been continually thanking for their extremely kind reviews regarding each chapter.**

* * *

"So, you and Isabella, huh?"

Candace Flynn nudged the shoulder of her brother, who she had sat down next to under the tree in their backyard.

The red-head looked at her, a confused grin on his face, as if he was hiding something. "What? No. Me and Isabella? C'mon, we're clearly just friends."

"Really good friends," Candace mumbled under her breath. She didn't understand why Phineas made an effort to deny it after all this time. Everyone knew something was going on.

Phineas glared at his sister. "Yes, we are really good friends that have never engaged in any sort of romantic activity at all whatsoever."

"Holding hands counts as romantic," Candace remarked, almost cutting him off.

Phineas rolled his eyes. "We were ten! Cut me some slack here, Candace."

"Not until you admit that there is something going on between you and Isabella."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't true!" Phineas screamed, seeming more amused than annoyed.

Candace raised her eyebrows. "But do you want something to be going on?"

"What? N-no," Phineas stuttered. Candace smirked at him. "Well, I mean . . . I guess it would be nice if she made a move on me, but – "

"Ha!" Candace shouted. "I knew I could get it out of you!"

"What? No! What I meant was – "

"You like Isabella! Everyone knows it. Hello world, Phineas likes Isabella!"

Phineas crossed his arms in an attempt to be mad, but ended up bursting out into laughter. "Okay, now that's just rude," he said through chuckles.

"But it's true," Candace replied, falling into her own laughter.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Ha!"

"Hey, cut it out!"


	8. Phineas & Fireside Girls: Time Rivalry

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long guys! I really don't have a valid excuse, but I'm back now and will begin to update weekly again. Thanks so much for hanging in there and as always don't forget to comment with ideas for more characters and topics for me to write about! I take all requests.**

* * *

Adyson, Gretchen, and Ginger surrounded Phineas, who sat against the tree that stood in his backyard completely oblivious to their presence.

"Phineas," Adyson said, trying to grasp the boy's attention. He looked up from the computer in his lap.

"Oh, hey guys. Have you seen Isabella today? I called her but she didn't pick up, and when I went over to her house her mom said she didn't know where she was – "

"Not with us." Ginger interjected, annoyed. "She's never with us."

"Oh. Well, okay," Phineas replied, not really knowing what to say.

Gretchen sighed. "That's actually what we came here to talk to you about. You've been spending an awful lot of time with Isabella recently."

Phineas let out a dry laugh. "Is that what this is about? She's my girlfriend, shouldn't I be allowed to spend time with her?"

"We're not saying that you can't spend time with her," Ginger started, "because god knows even if we did say that you two wouldn't listen. But ever since you guys have started dating you've practically been attached at the hip."

Phineas began to feel defensive. "Yeah. And?"

Adyson crouched down so that she was at equal height with Phineas. "_And_ none of us have seen her since. Every time any one of us tries to make plans with her she shuts us down because she's rather be with you."

Phineas shrugged. "No offense, but how is that my fault?"

"It's not your fault, per say," Ginger said, following Adyson and crouching down next to her. Gretchen followed. "I don't think any of us blame you two for wanting to spend all of your time together. I would too if I had been in her situation."

"It just seems like dating you has made her forget about us," Gretchen said, finally getting to the point.

Phineas nodded, in that moment seeing very clearly why they were upset. He understood. He would feel left out too if he had been in their place.

"I'll say something to her about it if that will make you feel any better," he said, letting himself smile just a bit.

All three girls began to nod in unison. "Her hearing it from you would definitely make her listen. Thanks, Phineas," Ginger replied.

Phineas shook his head. "Not a problem. I do need to know where Isabella is to talk to her, though."

Adyson laughed. "Right. Well, when you find her say something please? Thanks again."

Phineas stood up as they did and watched them walk out the back gate before sprinting across the street.


	9. Vanessa & Perry: Ferb

**A/N: Vanessa talking to Perry about her relationship with Ferb requested by Tacosaurus. As always, don't forget to leave requests and/or suggestions. Enjoy!**

* * *

Vanessa unlocked the door to her dad's house to find no one but a certain platypus. She was counting on her dad to be their to vent to – she had made it a habit of complaining to him about everything bad that happened in her life, considering the many kinds of horrible ordeals that he had had to face in his childhood.

She thought back to the conversation that she had just had with Ferb while sitting with him under the tree in his backyard and cringed. She needed someone to rant to, or maybe just a good scream. So, since the room had a complete lack of life other than her and the platypus perched on the couch, she sat down, sighed, and began to talk.

"You don't think I'm crazy right?" There was a pause in which Perry shook his head.

Vanessa sighed and pulled her hair over one shoulder. "Everything's been happening in a whirlwind lately. I didn't want anyone to find out what's been going on between Ferb and I lately, but it got out, against our will. You've probably already heard about that, huh?"

Perry gave a slow nod and smiled as if to apologize.

"I just hate the way everyone is challenging our relationship, if you could even call it one at this point. They all act like I'm some kind of creepy cougar. I understand that the age difference is somewhat significant, but when it all comes down to it it's nothing more than a number. And Ferb's mature and old enough to know what he wants, too. It's not like I pushed this on him. In fact, if I had to say one pushed it on the other, _he _pushed this onto _me._"

Vanessa looked up from her lap, where her gaze had been lingering, to Perry, who seemed to be hanging on her every word. She made a mental note to always seek him out if her dad wasn't around.

"I know this whole situation must seem ridiculous. I just wanted to wait to tell anyone until Ferb and I were both ready to withstand all of the inevitable criticism that we would get. I guess it doesn't matter now . . ." Vanessa trailed of, clearly thinking. After a moment of collecting her thoughts she abruptly started again. "But if we withstand this then we could probably withstand anything, right?"

Perry gave an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, if we can manage to withstand all of the criticism and skeptical remarks from everyone, then we might as well take over the Tri-State Area, because we probably have, like, extremely good luck or magic powers or something."

Vanessa's remark stirred Perry, which made her laugh.

"I was just kidding about taking over the Tri-State Area. I'll leave that to my dad. But . . . thanks, Perry, for letting me talk to you. Now I think I should go find Ferb."

She silently hoped that Ferb would still be in his backyard where she had left him as she swiftly got up, grabbed her things, and left, leaving the door open and yelling, "Bye!" as she ran down the hallway.


	10. Ferb & Phineas: Perry

**A/N: Ferb and Phineas on Perry requested by otakuchamasherlockluvr. Thankyou all so much for reading and reviewing! Don't forget to keep leaving requests.**

* * *

"There you are, Perry!" the red-headed boy exclaimed as a certain platypus suddenly came into his view. He had always passed off Perry's daily disappearances as some sort of routine coincidence, however, when Ferb picked him up to pet him and Phineas noticed a burn mark on the inside of one of his front legs, he began to worry.

"Perry, what happened to you?" Phineas asked as he stood up, using the tree he had been sitting against to push himself up. He reached his hands out to his brother, who placed Perry carefully into Phineas's hands.

Perry made his signature chirping noise ad Phineas examined his leg.

"How did you managed to burn yourself there?" he asked rhetorically.

"Maybe he was fighting crime," Ferb theorized sarcastically.

Phineas laughed. "Yeah, maybe he got hit with some sort of futuristic laser gun, or maybe he was abducted by aliens."

"Or he could have just managed to get a really bad sunburn."

Phineas scoffed. "Yeah, right. That's too weird of a place to get a sunburn that bad. He had to have been captured by some evil mastermind and got that while making an escape."

While the idea was uncannily close to what Perry actually did every day, the platypus couldn't help but internally chuckle at the idea of some calling Doofenshmirtz an "evil mastermind."

"He probably saves this very planet every day without us even knowing," Phineas went on. "The world could come so close to being obliterated every day, and Perry could save it before we even knew what was going on. He's a hero, that's what he is!"

"Or maybe," Ferb added flatly, "he's a secret agent."

Every bone in Perry's body tensed. He began to try and struggle out of Phineas's grip.

To his surprise, though, both of the boys began to laugh.

"A secret agent?" Phineas asked, still chuckling. "C'mon Ferb, that's just unrealstic. He's just a platypus, after all."

"Right," Ferb replied. "He _is_ just a platypus, and after all, he doesn't do much."

Perry wriggled out of Phineas's arms and made a dash for the house.


	11. Doof & Vanessa: Past, Present, & Future

**A/N: This turned out way longer than expected, but a successful father-daughter moment between Vanessa and Doof was requested by otakuchamasherlockluvr and it was just too much fun to write. However, this chapter does take place much, much farther into the future, a few years after _Act Your Age_. With that in mind, thanks for reading, and don't forget that requests are always much appreciated. Thank you!**

* * *

Vanessa's life was defined by unsuccessful father-daughter moments. She often couldn't recall a single memory without some story with a negative connotation, always because of her dad, trailing close behind it. That's why when she got word from him in the form of a phone call that the Flynn-Fletchers had invited him to their famous annual Christmas party, her blood ran cold.

Since she had been dating Ferb for over a year now, he and his parents had met both of hers. Her mom came around more often than her dad, as usual, which gave them more of a chance to get to know her. However, Ferb and his parents had only met her father a mere three times, all of which were in public places, just in case an easy out was needed. She couldn't even begin to imagine how many different ways he could screw things up when he was under the roof of the house that Ferb lived in.

Vanessa sat, waiting, on the couch in the Flynn-Fletcher living room latched onto Ferb, to whom she had just shared all of her rational and irrational concerns about her father with. She had also gotten a call from her mother that morning saying that she was sick and wasn't going to be able to make it, so that left her father with no one that he knew to talk to but her. Ferb had tried to calm her down, but knew there wasn't much he could say to do so.

Ferb squeezed Vanessa's hand as they watched the front door open to Doofenshmirtz, who looked surprisingly happy to be at, of all places, a Christmas party. She exchanged a look with Ferb before standing up and navigating her way through all of the guests to the front door. She greeted her father briefly before Lawrence came over to do the same. She left hastily as they launched into some conversation that she had no interest in hearing.

For the rest of the night Vanessa stayed glued to Ferb's hip. She tried her hardest to focus on the holiday and not constantly glance over at her dad in an attempt to patrol his behavior. However, the few times she did look his way, either he or the person he was currently talking to happened to be laughing. That, for some reason, made her even more uneasy.

She recounted her observation to Ferb, who replied, "That's good then, isn't it?"

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't ever gone to any type of event with him there and left with nothing to yell at him about. It's just odd."

After spending more than half an hour sitting on the couch next to Ferb with her chin on his shoulder as he laughed and joked along with Phineas and Isabella, Vanessa decided that enough was enough. She tapped Ferb's knee as she got up and ventured into the backyard.

Noticing that the tree in the middle of the yard was covered in a thin layer of snow, she kicked it's trunk. This caused snowflakes to fall around her. Sighing, she leaned her forehead against the tree.

When the door opened and she heard footsteps, she expected to turn around and see Ferb, but to her surprise, it was her father.

"Vanessa, honey, are you alright?"

She flinched when he spoke. "You haven't screwed this one up yet. Good for you."

The smile on his face faded. "Yeah, that's me. Not good for anything but screwing things up. I get it."

Vanessa shook her head. "I'm sorry dad, but you know you don't have the best track record."

"I know, I know. I'm not going to screw this one up for you. I'm proud of you, Vanessa."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Proud of me? For what?"

He made a small gesture towards the house. "You know what you're doing. You've picked a good guy and you finally know what you want, and I'm proud of you for making your own choices. And I promise, for real this time, that I will not screw any of this up for you."

Vanessa was shocked, to say the least. She didn't know her dad was capable of talking in a tone that sounded so soft and sincere. It was nice.

"Thanks, dad," she said as she hugged him.

"I'm gonna hit the road," Doof said as he pulled away. "You should go back inside. I'm sure you've been missed."

Vanessa made her way back to the door as he exited out the back gate. As he was about to leave he turned back and smiled. "I love you."

Before opening the door Vanessa answered, "I love you too, dad."


	12. Baljeet & Isabella: Amnesia

**A/N: This one's short and sweet. A situation where Isabella and Baljeet play around with an amnesia ray was requested by mrdbznarutofan. Thanks for reading, and as always, don't forget to leave requests!**

* * *

"Forget your name," Baljeet said, pointing the amnesia ray at Isabella and shooting. Phineas and Ferb's plan had been to create a ray that made you remember things that your short term memory had forgotten, but it turned out they had made a mistake. When hit with the ray and instructed to forget something, you would for about fifteen seconds before the memory would come back. So, while Phineas, Ferb, and Buford went out to find the part they needed to switch their invention around, Isabella and Baljeet sat under the tree in the backyard, making each other forget things.

After fifteen seconds Isabella remembered who she was and took the ray out of Baljeet's hands, pointing it at him.

"Forget about math," Isabella instructed as she hit the button.

Suddenly Baljeet came to look very confused. "Isabella, can you remind me what my life is about, please?"

The black-haired girl erupted into a fit of laughter, which Baljeet joined her in after he regained his memory.

"Okay, my turn." Baljeet took the ray and thought for a second before pointing it at his friend and uttering the words, "Forget about me." The ray struck Isabella.

Nothing happened.

When Isabella realized this, she asked, "Are you sure you pushed the button?"

Baljeet tried again, stating the same words, but still nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Baljeet asked himself, studying the ray.

Isabella shrugged. "Maybe it's not possible for me to forget you."

"But why? You made me forget _math_, and you can't forget about me?"

Isabella smiled. "Well Baljeet," she started, "I guess it's just not possible to forget a good friend."


	13. Ferb & Gretchen: Childhood Crushes

**A/N: Ferb and Gretchen having a conversation while Phineas and Isabella go out was a request a got a while ago, and though I can't remember who it was from, I did finally get around to writing it. I hope you enjoy and, as always, don't forget to leave requests either as a review or a PM. Thanks!**

* * *

Ferb watched Phineas and Isabella walk out the back gate hand-in-hand, a clear blush displayed on both of their cheeks. He was happy that they had both finally realized the obvious, but couldn't help wishing that he had a something like that to fall back on. Their situation was almost too perfect.

"So it's finally happening, huh?" Gretchen, who had just walked out the back door to join Ferb, said.

The green-haired boy nodded in response as she sat down next to him up against the tree. "So I guess everyone can breathe now, huh?" Gretchen remarked.

Ferb laughed. "I guess so."

They both simultaneously took a large intake of breath, then broke into hysterics.

"You know," Gretchen started, a smirk displayed on her face, "I'm surprised no one in the group

has ever had a super secret crush on you. It would make a lot of sense, I mean, what with you being a an of few words and all . . ."

Ferb smiled and, playing along, said, "Well how do you know no one does?"

Gretchen waved a hand in front of her face. "Pshh, right. In the time that it takes for Phineas and Isabella to go out and come back, someone could develop a childhood-shaping love for Ferb Fletcher."

Ferb chuckled. "Not childhood-shaping."

Gretchen paused for a moment and just looked at the boy. She really was surprised no one had gone for him yet. He was _quite_ attractive, she realized, her eyes grazing over him.

"Gretchen?" Ferb said, snapping her out of her head, which now could not shake the image of him, she realized.

Gretchen took in a deep breath. "Well Ferb, I was wrong."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You're perfectly capable of causing someone to develop a liking for you in _half_ the amount of time it takes for Isabella and Phineas to go out and come back."

They both grinned.


End file.
